Climb Every Mountain
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Takes place right after the Gazebo scene. Leads up to the wedding, but what happens when someone from Maria's past shows up?
1. Default Chapter

Climb Every Mountain

***I went to the Sound of Music Sing Along and just had to write something about the Sound of Music. The one thing that makes me mad throughout the whole movie is that there is no scene where they tell the children they are getting married. So I've decided to add on. Some things are from the movie and they could be wrong, I don't remember the exact words…sorry!**

"Is there anybody that I should ask for permission to marry you?" Captain Georg von Trapp whispered.

"How about we ask the-" Maria Rainer started, staring into the Captain's eyes.

"Children?" The Captain finished for her and then chuckled. Maria nodded and smiled. The Captain leaned his head down and their lips found each other. They had both been waiting for this for a long while. And now that there was no Baroness or guilt in the way, they were free to love each other.

They pulled apart as rain started to pitter patter against the glass gazebo. Maria's mind flashed back to the night she first got here. She remembered so clearly Gretyl running into her room, slamming the door open as she did so. The little girl looked so frightened. Maria remembered singing her song to them, remembering when she used to sing it to herself quietly when she was little.

"What is going on in that crazy little head of yours?" The Captain teased and reached up and placed his hands on her cheek. She sighed happily at the touch and closed her eyes.

"About a million things" The rain was now coming down in sheets and she knew that there the thunder and lightning was going to start soon.

The Captain kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her for a hug. Maria wrapped her arms around his back and enjoyed the warmth of his embrace.

But then a thought hit her.

"Captain?"

"Please, Maria, call me Georg"

"Alright, _Georg_" She grinned, she had never said his name before, it felt so foreign, but yet so right.

"So what was it that you were about to say?"

She pulled away slightly so she could look at him."I was just thinking, what if I wake up and this has all been a dream. What if I'm still at the Abbey and Reverend Mother still hasn't sent me back?"

"Maria, if it is a dream, then we are both having the same exact dream"

"I just hope it's not a dream that would be quite awful"

"My darling, I'm positive it's not a dream" Georg chuckled.

Maria leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. She smiled at him and she was about to say something when a loud boom came from the sky. She jumped away from the Captain and looked back toward the house.

"We should get back to the house!" She exclaimed

"Why?"

Maria didn't say a word; she simply sent him a small smile and ran off toward the villa. He laughed to himself and he followed her. She was much quicker than he was, probably because she spent a lot of time rushing back to the Abbey, or it could possibly be that she was a couple years younger than him.

By the time he got to the porch, she was already inside. He was soaking wet as he trudged into the large house. He wondered where Maria had gone, but he stopped wondering as soon as he saw drips of water going over to the stairway and up the stairs.

He quickly followed the footsteps and found himself being led to the governess' room. He expected to see her finding different clothes to slip on, but instead he found his 7 children all gathered on the bed, ducking their heads as the clap of thunder.

He predicted that Maria was changing in her bathroom, so he jogged to his room and quickly changed as well. He walked back to Maria's room and walked into the room. "Good evening, children" They all jumped and looked at their father in fear. Was he going to send them to their room like the last they got caught? "Were you afraid of the thunder and lightning?"

Marta rushed up to her father "It's just so loud!" She hugged him tightly and he picked her up and chuckled at her.

At that moment, Maria came out and noticed everyone in her room. "Oh, hello!"

"Fraulien Maria!" Brigitta exclaimed "We were all frightened by the storm and we came here, but you weren't here"

"Sorry, children, I was out taking a walk" She glanced at Georg and tried not to blush.

"Fraulien Maria, can we sing about our Favorite Things?" Little Gretl asked and Maria smiled sweetly.

"Of course"

"Maybe, Father will join us!" Marta exclaimed from her father's arms.

The other 6 children started begging their father to join them in their song. Georg looked at his…was it fiancé..? "May I?"

"The more the merrier! You'll catch on quickly" She turned to her bed "You must remind me how it starts, it seems as though I've forgotten" She smiles to the children and the Captain smirks.

"Come on Fraulien! You remember!" Kurt exclaimed

"I'm afraid I don't. What are the first words?"

"Raindrops on roses" Marta replied

"And whiskers on kittens!" Gretl exclaimed and with that comment, Maria started to sing, the children eagerly joining her.

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens  
>Brown paper packages tied up with strings<br>These are a few of my favorite things _

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
>Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles<br>Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings  
>These are a few of my favorite things <em>

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
>Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes<br>Silver white winters that melt into springs  
>These are a few of my favorite things <em>

_When the dog bites  
>When the bee stings<br>When I'm feeling sad  
>I simply remember my favorite things<br>And then I don't feel so bad_

All of them started to dance around and Georg put Marta on the ground so she could dance with Maria. Pretty soon, he knew the lyrics so he as well started to sing.

/

A half hour later, the children were back in their rooms, and they were fast asleep. The storm had calmed slightly but it was still loud. Maria stood at her window, watching the flashes of light dance across the sky.

"How do you propose we tell them?" Maria jumped a little at the sound of the low voice.

The Captain stood leaning up against the door frame with a smirk plastered on his face. Maria knew he was talking about telling the children, and honestly she didn't have a clue on how to tell them.

"I don't have one idea" Maria sighed and looked back out the window, just in time to see a flash of lightning "We could just come out and saw it, or we could prepare them for it"

"Hmm" He pondered "Which way seems more fun?" He chuckled and she laughed too."Well, honestly, it will be good news for them. They are quite fond of you" Maria smiles to herself, reminiscing about the day she got here. When Kurt and Brigitta said that her dress was ugly, and then she found a frog in her pocket.

"Much more fond then the first time we met"

"I would say so, yes. I must say that I am much fonder of you as well" Georg smiles and walks over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She smiles and sighs happily.

"Well, I'm guessing you were thinking that I was a troublesome girl that was sent here from the Abbey to be your governess." Captain placed a kiss on her forehead.

"And I suppose you thought of me as an old sea captain who didn't care one single bit about his children"

"After I found that frog in my pocket-"

"Oh! So that was the gift that the children gave you. You're lucky it was a frog, with Fraulien Helga, it was a snake"

"Aw, yes, I heard about that." Maria smiled "But once I found it, I wanted to go back to the Abbey. Which, if you think about it, is saying quite a lot. Some of the sisters actually hated me because I was such a burden to them."

"No offence, my darling, but I could never picture you as a nun"

"I had nowhere else to go. But once I came here, I felt…welcome after a while of course. I was always trouble at the Abbey, and I knew that most of the sisters didn't miss me. They were probably happy that I was sent off"

"I'm happy you were sent here. If not, how else would I have fallen in love with you" Georg threw her that heart stopping smile and she felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm also happy that I was sent here. I was very frightened at first"

"I don't see why though" The Captain joked

"A captain with seven children, what's so fearsome about that?" Maria quoted herself

Georg laughed "Quite a lot"

"I'm not frightened anymore. I love it here"

"Good" Georg smiled and kissed her gently.

"Fraulein Maria?" Georg and Maria jumped apart and looked toward the door. Brigitta stood there with a smirk on her face.

Maria pulled herself away from the Captain and walked over to the young girl. "Yes, Brigitta?"

"I just came here to tell you that Gretl had a nightmare and she wanted you, but she was too afraid to walk down the hallway, so she wanted me to come."

"Is she alright?"

"She's just a little scared"

"Okay, tell her I'll be right there" Brigitta smirked once more before nodding and walking back to her room.

"I bet she knew it was coming" Maria sighed as she walked back over to the Captain

"What do you mean?" Georg asked

"She notices everything. She was the one that pointed out that I was blushing after our dance"

"Yes, she is very bright for her age, she always has been" Georg kissed Maria's forehead.

"Georg, I should really go check on Gretl"

He kissed her deeply before pulling away. He released her from his embrace "And I should probably be getting to bed, as should you. We have a lot to talk to the children about in the morning" He winked and then spun on his heel and walked out of the room.

Maria stands there, stunned for a moment. Did that all just happen? Does the Captain really love _her_?

Maria continues to think as she walks to comfort Gretl. Oh what is she going to do in the morning?

/

Maria awoke with a grin on her face the next morning. She quickly got ready and walked down the stairs. She didn't see anybody so she decided to go out and sit on the porch for a little while.

She sighed at the beautiful view. She glanced around the yard and blushed slightly as she saw just a little bit of the gazebo.

"Good morning, darling" Georg startled her so she jumped slightly. He chuckles "I apologize; I didn't mean to startle you"

"It's alright. I was just lost in thought"

He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled as he brought her closer to him.  
>"And what are you thinking about?"<p>

"The children, the Abbey, you" Maria's face heats up.

"Sounds like a lot to think about"

"Oh it is" Maria leaned into his shoulder and gazed out at the lake. She only looked up at him when she felt his eyes on her."What? Is there something on my face?" Maria asked worriedly

Georg laughed "No, not at all. You're just stunningly beautiful"

Maria went even redder and she looked away from him. They stood there like that for a long while until they heard the butler, Franz tells them that breakfast was ready.

"Ready to talk to the children?" Georg asked, reaching his hand out for her to take. She grasped it and smiled.

"As I'll ever be"

/


	2. At the Abbey

Climb Every Mountain

***I went to the Sound of Music Sing Along and just had to write something about the Sound of Music. The one thing that makes me mad throughout the whole movie is that there is no scene where they tell the children they are getting married. So I've decided to add on. Some things are from the movie and they could be wrong, I don't remember the exact words…sorry!**

The meal itself was uneventful, well for the children at least. Maria and Georg continued to look at each other every so often. Brigitta tried to hide her smile as she noticed the secret glances between her Father and Maria.

"I heard you children came to visit me yesterday afternoon" Maria tried not to laugh at the nervous looks the children were giving one another.

Georg also tried to ignore the glances that were exchanged between his children. "So that's where you were!" He tried to act surprised. He knew they had gone to see Maria at the Abbey. "You told me you were berry picking!"

All of them started to talk at once and Georg simply laughed at their worried faces. They were obviously afraid that he would be angry.

"Are you angry, Father?" Marta asked from beside him.

"No, I knew where you were. You children aren't very good liars" A twinkle in his eye made the children relax. Maria smiled at the exchange between the family, soon to be _her _family.

Before Maria or the Captain noticed, everyone had finished eating. Georg placed his fork back on his plate and looked around the table, his eyes finally stopping at Maria. "How about we go outside? I noticed that I was very beautiful out today" 7 heads nodded and Maria smiled. They all stood up and followed their father out to the porch. They sat down and smiled in anticipation. Maria walked over and stood near Georg, but tried not to be too obvious "Children, I -we- have an announcement" He nodded toward Maria and everyone except for Brigitta looked toward their governess.

"What is it, Father?" Liesel asked

"Well, as you know, there is no longer going to be a Baroness" The 7 children all tried not to smile at this and looked down at their laps, once again, except for Brigitta who now had a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, you told us last night" Louisa commented

"Well, Fraulien and I were talking about this last night before the storm." 7 eyes looked at their father curiously. "I'm guessing you have noticed that Maria and I have become more…friendly since she has returned"

"It's only been a day, though" Kurt points out

"Yes, but some of you" Georg looks at Brigitta and smirks "Have noticed some things, and I would like to explain it" He leans against the porch and looks at his children. "I have called off the engagement with the Baroness because it seems as though I've fallen in love with somebody else" His eyes flitted over to Maria and he motions for her to come over to him. She obeys and then she feels his arm wrap around her waist.

Liesel was the second (After Brigitta) to understand and she instantly stood up and hugged Maria. "Oh, Fraulien! This is great!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Marta asked as the older children ran up and hugged Maria.

"Well, sweetheart, Fraulein Maria and I are going to get married" Gretl and Marta squealed in delight and ran over to their governess.

"Fraulein Maria! This means you can stay with us forever!"

"I do believe that I have to go back to the Abbey though"

"Why?" The Captain and his children asked

"To tell them all what happened, of course! Reverend Mother was in fact the one that told me I had to look for my life. And now I've found it" Maria smiled at her future children.

"May we go with you, Fraulein?" Marta asked

"Of course!" Maria exclaimed, bending down to Marta's level "I would love for you all to come with me" Maria straightened up and smiled at Georg. "Well, if it's okay with your father"

All of the children started begging and finally their father sighed "Okay, okay. We'll leave once you're all ready"

The children cheered and ran back inside. Maria smiled at the man in front of her and he wrapped her in a hug.

"Well, this ought to be interesting" The Captain smirked

"You have no idea" Maria blushed

/

Maria, the children, and of course, the Captain stood at the gates of the Abbey about an hour later. Maria held her breath as she rang the bell. She smiled as she saw Sister Margaretta walking toward the gate.

"Good morning, Sister Margaretta" Maria greets brightly. Sister Margaretta must not have realized it was Maria because she seemed to quicken her pace as she heard the voice.

"Good morning, Maria!" She replied. Georg guesses this is not one of the nuns that hates his fiancée. "What brings you here?"

"I have wonderful news that I must tell all of you!" Sister Margaretta opens the gate and she allows them in.

She smiles "And I'm guessing these are the von Trapps?" Maria nods and they all followed Sister Margaretta. "I'll go talk to Reverend Mother. Wait here" Maria feels so odd being told to stay in a spot. This was her home for years and now it's like she's a guest.

She grinned as she saw Reverend Mother walking toward them. Maria stepped forward, meeting her halfway. "Good morning, Maria"

"Good morning, Reverend Mother" Maria steps to the side and gestures to Georg and the children. "This is Captain von Trapp and his children"

Reverend Mother smiles at them, trying to hide a smirk as she sees the Captain. This reminds her of something and she turns back to Maria. "Maria, child, how is your issue?"

"Oh, it's not an issue anymore! That's actually why we came here today"

Reverend Mother smiles softly at Maria. "Oh and how was this issue resolved?"

Maria steps back and grasps Georg's hand "Georg and I are getting married"

Reverend Mother grins at the two and notices all of the children grinning as well. "Well, Maria, I'm very happy for you"

"Thank you, Mother"

At that moment, Sister Berthe walked over. Maria let out a tiny gasp and out of habit, dropped to the ground and started to kiss the floor. Reverend Mother and Sister Berthe simply chuckled at the poor girl and the Captain and his children all glanced at her, wondering what on earth she was doing.

"Maria" Sister Berthe says softly and Maria looks up with wide eyes."I'm not here to get mad at you" Maria blushed, but sighed in relief as she got up. "I was just wondering why you were here"

"Oh sorry, Sister, I guess it's just a force of habit" The Captain and some of the older kids understood now. Maria was troublesome, wasn't she?

"It's quite alright, dear" Sister Berthe chuckles.

Maria turns red and nods softly. She opened her mouth the respond, but suddenly the bell rang, signaling that someone was at the gate.

"I'll be right back" Sister Berthe smiled and then walked over to the gate.

"She used to be the one that reprimanded me the most. So, I just got used to kissing the floor whenever I saw her coming, just to save time" Georg chuckles and grasps her hand.

Reverend Mother smiled at the two of them. She knew that Maria had not belonged in the Abbey; she knew that she belonged where she could be free to be who she wanted. And she could do so at the von Trapp Villa.

Sister Berthe came back with a troubled look on her face. She was walking at a normal pace but worry was etched on her face. A man followed her and once Maria and Reverend Mother caught a look at him, the quickly looked at one another.


End file.
